myosotis
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Walau bunga itu tidak lagi kaupegang, kuharap kau mengingat, dan jangan hapus aku.—shoujo-ai, Hungary/Liechtenstein.


**Rating. **Teen/PG-15

**Genre. **Romance x Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer. **Hetalia bukan punya saya

**Thanks to. **Bios – Mika Kobayashi ft. Sawano Hiroyuki dari Guilty Crown OST. Inspirasi pembawa cerita ini.

**Warning. **OOC, real name use, shoujo-ai/yuri. Liechtenstein POV.

**Awalword.**

Ah halo~ maaf saya masuk ke fandom ini seenaknya~ xD  
>Eniwei, ini cuma romens sederhana dan—cuma plain sekedar ga ada tambahan apa-apa lagi, cuma cerita sekedar lewat pikiran saya yang lagi bengong mau UTS. Pairingnya Hungary x Liechtenstein, oke, Shoujo-ai? Yep, lumayan. Semoga anda bisa menikmatinya~<p>

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Myosotis<strong>

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><em>Kau tahu, dulu daerah barat begitu indah bagiku?<em>

Ya, tempat tinggalku, sebut saja tanah ini sebagai tanah barat. Sebuah singgasana, bagai kerajaan megah di cerita-cerita, tempat para filsuf dan nyanyian semu berbau keyakinan berawal. Tanah ini tempat dimana aku lahir entah dimana di tanah barat itu, aku bertemu kakak angkatku, Vash Zwingli ketika aku dipungut oleh orangtua mereka, dan juga saudara-saudara—baik, orang yang dulu pernah kami anggap sebagai saudara dekat. Suatu utopia bagi diriku yang hanyalah buangan—orang yang tidak pernah menemui sosok orangtua kandung.

Dahulu kami berada di satu lingkup yang sama, selalu berada di padang bunga yang sama dengan pemandangan sama.

["Lili!"]

Kau memanggilku dari kejauhan ketika aku tengah berada di tengah padang rumput bersama kakakku dan juga teman-temannya tengah bermain menyusuri padang raksasa ini bersama yang lain. Kita masih benih, dan saat itu menurutku kau adalah seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai seorang kakak seperti semuanya. Kau pasti datang kemari untuk bersenda-gurau dengan anak cowok lainnya setelah menyapaku yang bermain sendiri diantara bunga-bunga perdu ini.

"Tidak ikut main bareng kami?" rambut cokelatmu melambai terkena sinar mentari, aku melihat ke atas, ke arah matamu yang menampakkan keceriaan. Kau menunjuk kakakku, temannya yang berambut hitam, seorang cowok albino—itu tidak penting.

"Ti, tidak usah." Malu-malu ku menjawab, masih sibuk dengan rangkaian bunga yang tanganku susun sedaritadi. Kau menunduk dan duduk di sebelahku, memperhatikan jemariku yang tidak berhenti menyusun bunga-bunga di sisi rerumputan.

Kau mengambil rangkaian itu dari tanganku sembari tersenyum senang, "Kau hebat,"

Semburat merah muncul di pipiku dan sesegera mungkin aku menyembunyikan muka, "U- untukmu saja! Aku tidak tahu itu bunga apa...untukmu saja!"

"Baiklah," kau memakainya di kepalamu dan berlari menyusuri padang rumput. "Sampai nanti, Lili!"

_Saat itulah aku menyadari—kau ada disana. Dan bunga berwarna biru itu—aku tidak sengaja._

x x x

[_Kau ingin pergi, ya...? Aku ingin ikut denganmu! Aku ingin bersamamu"_

—

_Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa terus berada disana. Maaf aku pergi. Maaf aku—_]

Setelah banyak kejadian menimpa tanah barat, keadaan menjadi terpecah. Kami—penghuni padang itu dulu—tidak pernah bertemu lagi seiring aku dan kakak pindah karena orangtua kami. Bertahun-tahun berselang, kini masa dewasa bagiku diambang pintu, aku dan kakak bersekolah di Hetalia Gakuen dan berbaur dengan teman-teman seumuran setelah sekian lama tidak bisa menemui siapapun. Memang kami berdua tidak kenal siapapun disini, apalagi sifat kakak yang seperti mengangkat senjata setelah sekian lama tidak bermain dengan siapapun. Untungnya, aku masih bisa menyesuaikan diri.

"Selamat pagi..." ucapku ketika membuka pintu kelas hari itu, "Ah, Sey, Belgie! Pagi—ah."

_BRUK_

Ketika itu aku menabrak seseorang, tampaknya teman Belgium. Tubuh kecilku tertimpa buku-buku yang ia pegang, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan awal dan terjatuh dengan sempurna. Ketika mengaduh, sebuah tangan membereskan buku-buku itu dari arahku dan—

"Ma, Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku meraih tangannya dan berdiri, masih pasif. Aku melihat sosoknya yang elegan. Benar-benar sosok dengan karisma seperti wanita pembesar. Sosok yang seperti langit—jauh, tidak terbatas, disayangi semua orang—mataku langsung saja menilainya.

"Kebetulan, Lili, ini Elizaveta Hedervary, temanku yang ingin kukenalkan!" ucap Belgie. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Lili?"

_Tentu saja tidak, kepalaku terkena ciuman maut buku ensiklopedia._ Ingin aku berucap begitu pada Belgium. Mereka bertiga membantuku untuk berdiri dan keluar dari gundukan buku yang tadi dibawa oleh sang _orang baru datang._ Anehnya, setelah itu dia mengulurkan tangan bebas padaku.

"Lili, kan? Salam kenal, aku Elizaveta!" ucapannya segera membangunkan sadarku, _setidaknya aku menyadari bahwa ada orang disana_. "Panggil saja Liza, oke?"

x x x

Lama-kelamaan, aku tertarik padanya, aku penasaran—Elizaveta Hedervary, ia adalah pribadi yang menurutku unik. Memang dia pribadi sempurna, namun terkadang aku melihat sisi lainnya yang melankolis, menurutku ia seperti memandang sesuatu yang jauh.

_Perlahan, aku melupakan orang itu, orang yang pertama kali memujiku. Orang yang ada di sana saat itu. _

Seperti biasa, aku dan Liza menuju ke sisi belakang sekolah, dimana klub botani dan klub-klub pecinta alam bermarkas. Kala itu sepi karena sebelum waktunya ulangan semester, klub pasti sepi karena memang sudah peraturannya. Aku dan Liza hanya menemui Natalya Arlovskaya, pemilik klub pecinta alam yang membukakan pintu taman. Seharusnya ada Sey, Belgie atau Wy yang ikut belajar bersama kami, namun hari itu hanya kami yang ada.

Kami tidak pernah memilih perpustakaan untuk belajar, atau tempat teduh untuk bernaung. Udara luar dimana sinar mentari menunggu adalah hal yang sangat kusukai—begitu juga semuanya.

"Ah—tes pertama Biologi ya? Kebetulan sekali," ucap Liza setelah ia mengatur seluruh buku yang ia bawa di satu-satunya meja di sana. Taman botani ini dikelilingi berbagai macam bunga, dari yang harum hingga berduri. Liza membuka buku catatannya, ia lalu memakai kacamata bacanya. Aku sendiri hanya berpaku kepada buku Biologi milikku dan memperhatikannya dengan pasif.

Anehnya, Liza berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri rerumpun bunga di sekitarnya, aku hanya memperhatikan sosoknya berjalan dari semak ke semak. Tangannya dipenuhi bunga berbagai warna ketika ia kembali, lalu sang gadis itu menjajarkannya seperti berjualan.

"Spesies bunga sangat banyak ya...kadang aku heran kenapa orang bisa menamainya," Eliza membuka bukunya. "Dan juga bunga memiliki bahasa yang berbeda-beda."

Aku melihat hamparan bunga tersebut dan terdiam pada satu tangkai bunga disana. _Bunga berwarna biru itu mirip sekali dengan bunga yang saat itu kuberikan pada __**orang itu**_**, **gumamku dalam hati dengan rasa agak tidak percaya.

"Kau suka _Vergissmeinnicht_, Lili?" Liza tengah berpangku tangan melihatku yang melihat bunga tersebut.

"_Vergissmeinnicht..._bunga yang ada di halaman paling depan buku panduan...bukan?" aku menjawab.

Liza mengambil tangkai itu dan memperhatikannya lamat-lamat, "Kau tahu arti bunga ini?"

"Umm...tidak, hanya dari bahasanya, itu berarti _Forget-me-not_..." aku memutar perspektifku sambil sedikit berpikir. Liza menyebutkan bunga itu dalam bahasa Jerman, bahasa ibu yang sudah fasih kukenal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bunga ini..." Liza memulai kalimatnya dengan nada rendah yang membuatku tersentak. Memang bukan hal tidak biasanya Liza yang ceria bisa berbalik arah menjadi kelam, ia sering menampakkannya, tetapi baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Bibirku kelu sejenak, tidak bisa mengucapkan satu dua kata pelipur lara bagi sahabat di depanku ini.

Perlahan, aku merasakannya—aku merasakan sesuatu yang familiar, perasaan _itu—_perasaan yang kubuang jauh namun terus kembali bagai bumerang. Perasaan saat aku memberikan bunga itu padanya, senang juga sekaligus sedih, bahagia namun terasa perih. Perasaan apa itu? Apa karena setelah itu aku berpisah denganmu? Atau—

_Kembalilah ke kenyataan Lili. Tidak mungkin dia adalah Eliza, ini hanya kebetulan!_

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku untuk tidak melupakannya. Namun...orang itu dimana ya...?" Liza menaikkan tangannya seraya angin berhembus, membiarkan bunga tersebut terbang dari sisi jarinya ke udara bebas. Senyum yang ditampakkannya sangat memasrahkan diri. "Pasti dia sudah berada di tempat yang jauh, dulu ia pindah dari tanah tempatku entah kemana,"

_Tunggu—_

"Dia hanya sendiri sih, dan kakaknya asyik bermain—" ucapan penuh nostalgianya berhenti, ia masih menatap langit tanpa memandang ke arahku. "Padahal dia...cinta pertamaku lho? Walaupun dia seorang gadis..."

Kalimat itu seketika membuatku terpaku pada langit—tepatnya, bunga itu, _Vergissmeinnicht _itu. Memandang bunga yang baru saja Liza alihkan pada angin, melihat jarakku yang dekat, aku meraihnya, menggenggamnya seakan hanya ada satu bunga itu di dunia ini. Aku merasakan jemariku bergetar, aku takut mendengar kalimat itu walaupun aku sudah mengiranya—_ternyata benar_, _dia adalah_...

"Lili? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku tidak menyadari Liza hanya beberapa senti di sebelahku, tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Irisnya hijaunya menatapku, sedikit berkaca-kaca, menunggu.

_Eh—menangis? Aku, menangis?_

"Liza..." aku bersuara, "A—andai orang itu ada disini, didepanmu, kau akan...melakukan apa?"

Liza sedikit membelalak. Aku hanya memasang senyum kecil padanya, bunga itu—_Myosotis _itu—masih berada dalam genggamanku. Awalnya kupikir ekspresinya akan memudar, namun yang kutemui adalah...bahagia. _Senyum yang sangat membahagiakan. _Ia menurunkan jemarinya ke arah tanganku, memegang bunga yang kutangkap bersama dengan tanganku. Jemarinya yang jauh lebih besar dariku terasa hangat.

"Aku memegang janjiku, 'kan, Lili?" nadanya sangat bahagia, "Aku tidak melupakanmu..."

Dengan refleks, aku seketika memeluk Liza. Entah apa yang terlintas dipikiranku. Merasa tidak ada jarak lagi antara aku dengannya.

["Aku kembali, Liza..."

"Selamat datang kembali, _mein liebe_ Lili."]

**E n d**

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia. <strong>

[1] _Myosotis arvensis _merupakan salah satu dari keluarga besar Angiospermae. Bunga yang mempunyai nama lain tersendiri, seperti _Vergissmeinnicht _atau _Forget-me-not_.

[2] Saya berandai-andai dengan setting _dulu Eropa adalah satu, dan sekarang mereka terpisah_.

**Akhirword.**

Sekian dari saya, maaf kesannya nyampah, ceritanya aneh dan terlalu prismatis pula *sungkem* Terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau ada masukan/keluaran silahkan, saya senang review :3 /plak


End file.
